Father meets Monster
by Kyrios28Veile
Summary: Kegi Springfield's challenge: Jaune, meet Jaune. in this story, a Fatherly Jaune meets a more inhuman version of himself.


**This story has MAJOR spoilers for one of my fics, if you know which one. However, details are excluded so…haha! Anyway, this was a challenge: what would happen if one fanfic Jaune met another Jaune. **

**I hope I did this right, in either case, here's my response to ****Kegi Springfield's**** Challenge. **

**The Jaunes I'm using are; PapaJaune from ****Kegi Springfield's**** story: ****_Papa Jaune_**** (if you haven't read it, I recommend it, especially for those who love a fatherly Jaune) and lastly OniJaune from my fanfic: ****_She's me and I'm her_****. If this challenge sounds interesting, and you want to give it a try, go for it. The crossover situations, I'm certain, will be hilarious. Enjoy!**

The Grimm infested Emerald forest was stirring with scattering groups of Beowulfs and Boarbatusks when a large aura presence made itself known. The sudden pressure of such a heavy power had most of the creatures fainting. A blackened glyph shone over the temple ruins a single figure fell out from inside the portal-like spell. By the height, it was enough for a painful groan, though not something to grovel over. As soon as a majority of the initial pain eased, the hooded figure rose from his position. He glanced around while dusting off his tunic, the moonlight was only enough for a short distance view of his surroundings. The hooded figure glanced around. Whatever occurred, this wasn't home anymore, there was too much green. His eyes dilated as he remembered what transpired before blacking out; he lost control. "Damn, I need to find my way back before..."

The scent of fresh pine distracted his thoughts, but for the moment he would need to rely on more than smell. He rose his left foot slowly then slammed it on the ground, releasing an aura pulse, allowing him to get a clear idea of what surrounded him.

A snarl behind him grew closer; he turned to greet the bare teeth of a Beowulf. Flinching slightly, he smiled and stroked its head.

"You scared me for a second." Out from the darkness of the forest, more of them appeared. Some nudging him while others kept a fair distance away. "Aren't you all rather friendly? Say, would you happen to know where I could find any humans nearby?"

The small pack glanced towards one another before all simultaneously gesturing to a brightly lit structure above just beyond the forest, its brightly lit tower shone as brightly as its name sake.

The hooded figure's mouth mumbled incoherently, unable to comprehend what his eyes were gazing upon. "Beacon? But how...it's still intact..." Without warning, he used his speed to make a mad-dash to the place he once called home.

Using the glyph he learned from a friend, he managed to hide his physical form upon entering the still intact school grounds, he removed the glyph's effects seeing as no one would be up by now. He removed his hood, taking in the hallways and classrooms, all still in one piece. His hands brushed against the cool wooden walls, the beautiful architecture, and his eyes gazing upon the arena. It brought back so many memories, all with mixed feelings. Just as he turned to leave, an oddly familiar aura was detected from the girl's shower. Normally, he wouldn't even think of setting foot in there, however, there was another small aura ping next to the first. Too small to be a hunter, a child perhaps, and the stronger one was more around his age. Judging by the aura, it was a human and somewhat weak. But there was something else about it, almost identical. That was of course until he sensed another sudden newcomer, followed by the 'manly' scream.

_'Oh gods don't tell me._' He hid himself again, walking quietly in, he peeked around the corner hesitantly, and his eyes couldn't believe what he saw. There he was, naked in the tub, Blake Belladonna with a baby in her hand, and her Gambol Shroud a bit too close to his member.

_'Oh dear, this won't end well, I'm sure of it. But, how will I explain myself...to me? This doesn't really make much sense anyway so what the hell!'_

With his hood still over his head, he managed to use his speed to silently sneak up behind Belladonna, and swipe her weapon while her glare was currently fixed on the boy's frightened blue orbs.

The sudden appearance of a stranger in clad had Belladonna slowly backing away, shielding the child on her arms. The exposed boy rose up, only to blush and duck back into the water. The only visible feature he had was the lower half of his face, his lips curled into a playful smile.

"Rather dangerous don't you agree? Why don't we leave it at that?" His voice had deepened slightly, allowing him to mask his identity for the moment.

"W-w-who are you?!" Blake asked while shielding the little child in her hands with both arms. The baby in question looked at the new arrival for a second before smiling widely.

"Well now, aren't you cute? What's your name, hmm?" The baby's cooing was her only response. The two students before him took single glances to each other, than back to him. If the little one wasn't scared of him, then perhaps he wasn't a danger.

"To answer your question Ms. Belladonna..." He slowly removed his hood again, his blonde hair slightly longer than the one in the tub. A bit more muscular, an insanely higher aura pressure, and followed with those trademark ocean blue eyes. "My name is Jaune Arc."

Danger; no. Confusing; extremely. Surprising...NO S***!

The girl in black took many quick glances at both of them; the naked Jaune was busy trying to comprehend the situation, while the one with Blake's weapon merely grinned. This whole situation was confusing beyond belief, but there was no way there were two of him so this all had to be some sort of dream, right?

"Something bothering you...besides being naked?" He asked, the boy in question blushed heavily while covering himself with a single towel.

"What is going on?" Blake asked, backing away from this situation before her brain began overloading.

"Let's do this; you get dressed, we'll wait outside. I'll explain what I can..." The hooded Jaune offered while handing Blake her weapon back. Without a single question, she waited outside with this New Jaune. She couldn't help but keep her distance from him. Her abilities allowed her to read his power levels and they were off the charts. Adding to it, there was something about him that was almost inhuman. The silence was broken when the new Jaune asked "Mind if I hold her?"

"No!" Was her immediate response., slightly distancing the child away from him the way a mother would exercise caution. To which his response was a playful chuckle.

"I'm sorry; I forget how protective mothers can be to strangers. You're a natural at it too."

Blake's face turned crimson as he mentioned mother, the very thought of it had her brain steaming.

"So tell me, what is her name?"

"Makoto."

"Isn't that a boy's name?"

"I thought so too, but her father insisted Makoto."

"And I presume the Jaune in there is her father?"

Blake nodded

"Well now, and your little one is a Faunus? Quite a family you've started up."

Blake's new blush put Ruby's name sake to shame as she rapidly spoke her head while uttering out repeatedly "No-no-no-no-no-no...no, no...No...No, no, no, no, no...No."

"15 no's, Really?" The two glanced at a now half-dressed blonde, his chest completely exposed.

"Before we discuss the marital issues between the two of you, I'm going to go on a limb and point out that we're both probably the same person...but, this isn't my realm. Odd, I never imagined..." His voice trailed off to a quiet mumble as both Blake and Jaune were currently trying to process what this Jaune just uttered.

"Hold on, give me a second." His arms glowed brightly as small dots were scattered around them. Makoto reached out to catch these orbiting dots, while her 'parents' were waiting for an explanation for this situation.

All the dots were highlighted blue; they continued to orbit for another few seconds before 2 changed to red. "Ah, here we are." The two dots became flashing images, one showed their current situation; the other showed a much more violent scene. To which the New Jaune immediately censored as to not scare the little one.

"I'll explain this the best to which I was told. You and I are the same person...but, this realm is yours, and mine is this lovely one I just paused. Although, there are some traits that separate us...for example; I don't have a daughter, and my weapon isn't the one you have currently. Adding to that, my people are not exactly what you would call normal in this or any realm." His voice was weighed down, remembering what truly set him apart from this Jaune; he was human.

"How is it possible you're here right now?" Papa Jaune asked, feeling sympathy for this other version of him after watching a brief glimpse of his own world.

"I…honestly don't remember. But, I'm certain I felt extreme anger, after that I blacked out and somehow _landed_ in your realm."

"So, the issue at hand is getting you back, any ideas?" Blake asked as she turned Makoto's head away from the screens while they continued to play carnage. Meanwhile, the other Jaune gazed at the battle occurring back in his world; he could see some monster in black, probably a Grimm, unleashing hell upon Remnant. Yet, just as quickly, another creature resembling him literally dropped in and knocked the beast out cold.

At that same moment, he felt his body being pulled. His physical form was beginning to disintegrate, as was his aura presence.

"No need for ideas, I think I'm being called back home already. It's been a pleasure you two, even if it was short." The bottom half of his body was completely fading, following up to the rest of him. Makoto's cooing caused everyone's eyes to gaze towards her. She was smiling and waving towards him.

Before leaving completely, he waved goodbye to the little one. And turned towards her parents "Oh, and one more thing, I wasn't born as Jaune Arc…my real parents named me; Va-" Yet just as he was to finish, the last of him disappeared, leaving this realm with no possibility of return.

**And that concludes my challenge, I only had two Jaune's to work with, but it was enough for my brain to handle. I hope this met your expectations, thank you for reading. **


End file.
